


All Cried Out

by appleblossom2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossom2/pseuds/appleblossom2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy finds out who died during the battle with Hive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Cried Out

All Cried Out  
by Apple Blossom

 **Disclaimer:** _Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ belongs to Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, Stan Lee, ABC, Marvel Television, Mutant Enemy, and anyone else who wants to lay claim to it. 

I haven't seen her since she returned from Hive's control. This has been mainly under Coulson's orders but also because there has been no down time as we prepared to take down Hive, but now, the mission over, it is my job to deliver the sad news to her. As much as I hate to be the one to tell her I know it should be me, but for the moment I can only stand outside her pod, giving her a few last minutes of ignorance. From Jemma I know she is still coming down from her Hive high. She's tired from the loss of blood and dismayed at the knowledge of all the things she's done to her friends during that time. It's why she wasn't allowed to go on the mission. Why Coulson wouldn't even allow her to know the details. Her video screen has been off, her choice, but even if she had turned it on, Coulson limited the choices available to her at the moment. We all know that if she wanted to she could hack into the feed, follow along in real time as we battled Hive, but she didn't. Sighing, I key in the access code and the door slides open into the pod, revealing Daisy sitting quietly on the bed. White pillows are stacked behind her and her knees are pulled up to her chest, her forehead resting on top of them. The sound of the door seems to take forever to catch her attention, or she's hoping that whoever has come will go away so I wait for a moment before softly saying her name. "Daisy." 

When she looks up I see the color has returned to her cheeks but her eyes are still haunted. Filled with guilt and sorrow and I want nothing more than to hold her close and reassure her that everything is okay, but we both know that would be a lie. As I approach the bed I can tell my face gives away more than I'm ready to reveal, but we both stay silent until I finally kneel close to the bed. 

"Is he dead?" she asks me anxiously. 

"Hive?" I answer, still wanting to protect for as long as I can. "Yes. He's gone." 

She nods slowly, taking in the impact of my words before finally saying, in the softest voice I've ever heard, "Our team? Is everyone okay?" 

I shake my head slowly, not wanting to tell her after all. Why did I volunteer to do this? Tears well up in her eyes as I struggle with the words. I watch helplessly as one escapes and plunges straight down her cheek. Her voice trembles slightly as she gets out the only word that matters. "Who?" 

Sighing deeply, I reach out a hand to her and she grasps it tightly as I finally answer, "Lincoln." 

Her eyes widen for a moment and then close tightly, the tears flowing now in grief as she reaches for me, and all I can do is hold her close as she cries for the loss of the man she loves. She clings to me like a lifeline and I hear her whispering, "No, Mack! Not Lincoln!" 

"I'm so sorry, Daisy," I tell her, settling on the bed next her, my arms enveloping her as her head rests against my cheek. After several moments she asks me to tell her how it happened and slowly I do, knowing I can't leave out any detail. She needs to know the truth and when I finally finish, she is all cried out, exhausted by her sorrow. Her eyes are closed and eventually her breathing slows until finally she is asleep. It will be a long, hard road for her now. Knowing Daisy, she will blame herself for Lincoln's death, but she has a family here at SHIELD who will do everything in their power to help her and as her partner and friend, I will too. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't want any of the characters to die, but after seeing the preview for the season finale, I wondered about that hug between Mack and Daisy and thought, what if Mack was telling her that Lincoln had been the one she had seen dying. So this little piece of fic was born from that.


End file.
